How Tall Is Hiei?
by RedRaiderette
Summary: Hiei:I don’t wanna talk about it. Hoshi: Closest gets a fruitcake from 7 Christmases ago! Kuwabara: An inch! Hiei: When I’m done with you, you’ll be a centimeter. R&R please; This quote doesn’t come in till chappie 3. sorryX We suck at summaries:


Hey

Hey. Hoshi here! Miro and I wrote this before we read the guidelines but all future chappies will be in the correct format. Sorry againXD

Disclaimer!

We don't own YYH but if we did...

the entire world is on fire and demons are running around everywhere killing all the girls so that Hoshi has the boys all to herself!

Miro: sweatdrop Ehhh. Hoshi?

Hoshi: Yeeessss? does puppy dog face

Miro: That's your fantasy. Not mine.

Hoshi: Oh. Yeah.

Miro: face faults Can we just start already?

Hoshi: Yeah.. Okayyyyy! Here we go! I am the wonderful and oh-so-lovely Hoshi Mizutahaki! And face faults makes me happy!!

Miro: sweatdrop Uh.. I'm Mirono. Yeah. Uhm.. I don't even want to talk to you anymore.

Hoshi: On to the fic!! Oh wait...everyone face faults I forgot to introduce the most important character!

Miro: Who?

Hoshi: He's the meanest, cutest, most brutal being who still wears diapers... KOENMA!

Koenma: Damn straight. I'm the narrator!!

Koenma: It's a bright sunny day...

Hiei: What the heck!? Bright sunny day? What is this crap? We don't live in freakin sunshine valley.

Koenma: Fine. It's a dark, rainy, depressing night...

Hiei: Better.

Miro: Wait. How the heck did we get from a bright sunny day to a dark rainy night? Does God like hate us or something?

Hoshi: Mayyyybe. Wait. Do we even believe in God? I thought Koenma was our equivalent to God...

Koenma: That's not the point! It was a dark, rainy, depressing night. The crew was hanging at Miro's house.

Miro: whistles the Yu Yu Hakusho theme song

Hiei: What are you doing?

MIro: Whistling to the YYH theme song.

Hiei: Oh. I hate that show.

Kurama: I know. That stupid tall red-headed boy who is extremely good-looking is so dramatic and too smart.

Miro: Uhm. Guys? I'm pretty sure that show is about you.

Everyone: Oh. yeah.

Botan: So.. whose up for a game of guess the lyrics?

Miro: What. The. Heck. Is that something you just made up?!

Botan: sweatdrop Yes...

Yuskue: Ehhh. What the heck. It couldn't hurt to play.

Kuwabara: Yeah guys! Have some fun every once in awhile!

Hiei: I have all the fun I need to have making fun of you.

Kuwabara: What'd you say, shrimp?!

Hiei glares at the orange-haired oaf. Kuwabara runs away to hide in the bathroom.

Keiko: Can we please play?

Botan: Right! So, everyone thinks of their favorite song and then we have to guess which song it is from the lyrics!

Miro: Shouldn't it be called 'Guess the Song' then?

Botan: I suppose...

Yuskue: Whatever. I go first!

Keiko: Ladies first! slaps Yuskue

Yuskue: Fine! Geez. rubs cheek Ya don't hafta be so mean.

Keiko: All right. Let's see... haha. Try and get this one! does that stupid Sailor Moon peace sign-wink thing Let's go! 'I probably shouldn't say this/ But at times I get so scared/ When I think about the previous relationship we shared/ It was awesome/ But we lost it/ It's not possible for me/ not to care."

Miro: Oh my gawd. you did not just list the lyrics to a freakin miley cyrus song. im not gonna answer unless forced.

Hiei: That can be arranged.

Hiei looks menacingly at Miro with a evil grin on his face.

Miro:sweatdrop Ehhh... Let's not and say we did.

Hiei: pouting a little But that's no fun.

Botan: Oh my gosh. You are acting like 5-year-olds! Both demons angrily glare at Botan But very mature 5-year-olds.

Keiko: Has anyone guessed yet?

Everyone: Shut up, Keiko!

Yuskue: No one cares about your stupid Miley Cyrus song.

Keiko: Well then. I'm leaving!

Keiko walks out the door. Everyone begins cheering.

Botan: Well, now that she's gone, we can really get this party started.

Yuskue: Operation Get Keiko to Leave By Ignoring Her Stupid Song Game worked like a charm!

Kuwabara: What operation? I wasn't told about any operations! This is ridiculous guys! I don't like being left out!

Hiei: Isn't Keiko your significant other, Yuskue?

Yuskue: Yes.. but apparently the authors can't stand her either.

Hiei: Hn.

Suddenly the phone rings

Botan: Hellooooo?

Koenma: Botan?! What are you- oh forget it. I need to speak to Yuskue.

Botan: Mkay! yelling to the gang Yuskueeeeee!! Phone!!

Yuskue: Yeah yeah I'm coming. takes phone from Botan Yello?

Koenma: Yuskue?

Yuskue: Yeah?

Koenma: It's Koenma. I have a-

Yuskue: Wait. Aren't you supposed to be the narrator?

Koenma: Well... I... yes. Aren't you supposed to be in love with Keiko?

Yuskue: Ah. Touche. So what it do babyboo?

Koenma: Wh..what did you just call me?

Yuskue: blushing Nothinggggg..

Koenma: ... okayyyy. Well. I have another mission for you.

Yuskue: What!? Now??

Koenma: Well, yes. The demons are in the human world. In fact, they are in your city right now.

The door suddenly flies open as lightning strikes. A pair of ice blue eyes glares at the scene in the living room. The demon raises her...

--

Hoshi: MWAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhangers! They are my secret weapon.

Miro: I freakin hate cliffhangers.

Hoshi: Then I guess you hate me.

Miro: Yes. Yes I do.

Hiei: What's the point of this?

Miro and Hoshi: Shut up, shrimpy!

Hiei: Hn. I should've stayed in the fic.

Miro: Yes. Yes you should've.

Hoshi: And the point is that we need to tell the readers something.

Hiei: What?

Hoshi: Take it away, Kurama!

Kurama: The authors, Hoshi and Miro, would love it if you would R&R. And keep watching for updates!

Hoshi: From our house, to yours...

Hiei: Wrong show, baka!

Hoshi: OOPS. I just got done watching Paula Dean. MWAHAHAHA. Southern food and the Food Network! ATTACKKKKK!

Hiei is attacked by fried chicken and Alton Brown.

Hoshi: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bye everyone!

Miro: Yeah. Whatever.


End file.
